schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Grizzhly/Metal Gear 2
Patriots (Guns of the Patriots) Zero, Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic und EVA waren die Gründer. Ocelot blieb in der Sowjetunion und fungierte als Informant. Zero fand, dass die Menschen eine Ikone wie The Boss brauchten und wandte sich deshalb Big Boss zu. Als Zero und Big Boss auseinandergerieten, begann Zero das Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt. EVA trug die Kinder aus. Nachdem er davon erfuhr, brach Big Boss entgültig mit Zero und den Patriots und verschwand. In den folgenden Jahren wuchs mit der Digitalisierung die Macht der Patriots. Sie brachten nicht nur die USA. sondern den gesamten Planeten unter ihre Macht. Nach dem "Verrat" von Big Boss verlor Zero sein Vetrauen in alles - Organisationen, Nationen... Er war daher nicht länger Bereit, seine Organisation diesen zu unterwerfen und wollte sie auch nicht an die nächste Generation weitergeben. Daher ließ er 4 K.I.s bauen - GW, TJ, AL, TR - und die zentrale Kern-K.I, John Doe. Diese kontrollieren sämtliche Informationen in jeglichem Aspekt der Gesellschaft. Nach dem kalten Krieg waren die Patriots eine Hülle und wurden von K.I.s gesteuert. ---------- Die Nanomaschinen des Militärs schränken auch Sprache ein, so dass beispielsweise der Name der Patriots gar nicht genannt werden kann. Sie kontrollieren alle Söldner und Soldaten weltweit durch das Guns of the Patriots-System, welches Soldaten duch ID-Tags mit ihren Waffen verbindet. So können Soldaten nur ihre eigenen Waffen verwenden und auch nur in den Kriegen und Konflikten kämpfen, in denen es ihnen erlaubt wird (Aufstäne und Alleingänge sind somit ausgeschlossen). Durch die Entscheidung der Patriots-K.I. wird Rüstungsfirmen und Forschungsorganisationen Geld zugewiesen, so dass alles in einem von den Patriots kontrollierten Netzwerk läuft. Aufgrund einer Mutation des Systems wurden die Patriots und ihr Netzwerk plötzlich abhängig von der Kriegswirtschaft, die sich daraufhin ausdehnte und zum neuen ??? wurde. Es kam zu einer makabren Wirtschaftsrevolution. ------- Das System der Patriots wird durch drei Rand-K.I, sowie einer koordinierender Kern-K.I. überwacht. (SOP ist ein Teil davon). Zudem gibt es ein ziemlich sicheres Kontroll- und Sicherheitssystem. Von außen kann man nicht eindringen. Big Boss (Guns of the Patriots) Big Boss' Körper ist bei Big Mama. Sie und Raiden stahlen ihn von den Patriots. Er wird als hirntot erklärt. Die Leiche ist aber in Wirklichkeit Solidus. Big Boss' fehlende Körperteile werden durch Körperteile von Solidus und Liquid ersetzt. Während Big Boss in Outer Heaven und Zanzibar Land seinen Angriff auf Zero plante, wurde dies von Solid Snake verhindert. Sowohl Big Boss als auch Frank Jaeger wurden von Zero geborgen. Jaeger wurde als Cyborg Ninja neugeboren. Big Boss war hirntot und blieb in seinem Koma Zeros Gefangener und als Symbol dessen Macht. EVA und Ocelot wollten ihn retten. ----------- Als Snake sich nicht erschießt, offenbart Big Boss sich ihm und behauptet, dass Snake die richtige Wahl getroffen hat, da seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist. Als Snake erkennt, wer vor ihm steht, richtet er sofort seine Pistole auf Big Boss aber senkt sie, als Big Boss seine Waffe ebenfalls herabsenkt. Big Boss lässt seine Waffe sogar fallen, was Snake überrascht. Big Boss nutzt die Gelegenheit um vorzupreschen und Snake zu entwaffnen, zu dessen Überraschung umarmt ihn Big Boss aber. Er bezeichnet Snake als seinen Sohn und behauptet, nicht zum Kämpfen gekommen zu sein. Er behauptet, dass der Kampf vorbei ist und dass es Zeit für Snake ist, die Waffe wegzulegen und stattdessen zu leben. Er behauptet traurig, dass das ganze Chaos mit den Entscheidungen einiger alter Männer begann und diese mittlerweile fast alle tot sind - nur er selbst ist noch am Leben und weiß, dass er bald sterben wird. Snake fragt geschockt, wie Big Boss überhaupt noch am Leben sein kann, offenbart Big Boss ihm dass der Körper, den Ocelot verbrannt hat und den er für die Überreste von Big Boss gehalten hat, in Wahrheit die Überreste von Solidus waren. Er bezeichnet Solidus als den perfekten Klon und verrät, dass Zero und seine K.I.s fest davon überzeugt waren, dass er eine exakte Kopie von Big Boss war. Er verrät auch, wie J.D. und die K.I.s seinen Körper im Cryo-Schlaf gefangenhielten, so dass er nicht aufwachen konnte bis die Patriot-K.I.s zerstört waren. Big Boss fügt an, dass er und seine Organisation direkt vor der Zerstörung der K.I.s aus deren Datenspeicher zudem noch das Versteck von Zero herausfinden konnten. Big Boss berichtet Snake nun auch, wie Ocelot sich selbst zu Liquids Doppelgänger machte um die Patriots zu täuschen. Gemeinsam mit Snake läuft Big Boss nun den Pfad entlang, bis sie auf Zero stoßen. Big Boss berichtet Snake, wie die Patriots die Gesellschaft unterwanderten und der gesamten Gesellschaft Werte und Normen aufdrängten bis das ganze irgendwann in der Kriegswirtschaft gipfelte. Verbittert faucht Snake, dass der Mann vor ihnen für all dies verantwortlich ist, gibt aber zu dass er trotz all ihrer Zwiste und des Hasses in diesem Moment, in dem er vor Zero steht, diesen Hass nicht länger verspürt. Er fragt sich selbst, ob Zero ihn hasste oder fürchtete und erkennt, dass es zu spät ist, Zero selbst zu fragen. Big Boss murmelt, dass alle originalen Mitglieder der Patriots tot sind und nur noch Zero übrig ist. Er behauptet schließlich, dass selbst eine Macht wie die Patriots mit nur einem Mann begannen und dass dessen Ambitionen auch dadurch ermöglicht wurden, dass er und die anderen Mitglieder der Patriots ihn nicht aufhielten. Er behauptet, dass es daher seine Pflicht ist, diesen Fehler zu begradigen und deaktiviert die Maschinen, die Zero am Leben halten. Nach Zeros Tod behauptet Snake, dass es nun Big Boss' Zeit ist, ebenfalls aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Big Boss antwortet, dass Snake ihn bereits zwei Mal "getötet" hat und fügt an, dass der heutige Tag der dritte sein wird. Er verrät, dass er weiß dass er durch Kontakt mit Snake mit dem FoxDie-Virus infiziert wurde und offenbart Snake, dass es auch das FoxDie in Snake war, das EVA und Ocelot getötet hat. Im selben Moment wird Big Boss wegen dem Virus von Krämpfen geschüttelt und sinkt zu Boden. Er keucht, dass die Patriots Snake ein weiteres Mal ausgenutzt haben - diesmal um Big Boss zu töten. Er kann sich mit letzter Kraft aufraffen und bittet Snake, ihn zu stützen und zum Grab von The Boss zu führen. Während sie gehen, verrät Big Boss dass das neue FoxDie in Snake das alte FoxDie in Snake im Schach hält und langsam auslöscht, so dass das Virus nur so lange leben wird wie Snake selbst. An einem Grab angekommen sinkt Big Boss an dem Grabstein nieder und braucht eine Pause. Er behauptet mitfühlend, dass Snake nicht vor dem Tod davonrennen kann und behauptet, dass Snake daher nicht den Rest seines Lebens verschwenden soll, zu kämpfen. Als Snake ihm wieder aufhilft und sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, verrät Big Boss dass er Snake nie als Sohn angesehen hat, ihn aber dennoch als Soldaten und Mann respektiert hat. Er behauptet, dass Snake damals an seiner Stelle möglicherweise nicht die selben Fehler gemacht hätte und behauptet, dass er eigentlich schon tot ist, seit er The Boss mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet hat. Big Boss bricht schließlich vor The Boss' Grab zusammen und keucht schwach, dass er jetzt erkannt hat dass es nicht darum geht, die Welt zu verändern sondern darum zu kämpfen, dass sie so bleibt wie sie ist. Als er spürt, dass sein Leben sich dem Ende zuneigt, stemmt er sich ein letztes Mal auf die Beine und salutiert dem Grab seiner Mentorin. Er wendet sich nun Snake zu und warnt, dass Snake derjenige sein wird, der in der neuen Welt mit ihren neuen Gefahren leben muss, da seine eigene Zeit gekommen ist. Er rät Snake, in dieser Welt nicht als Schlange, sondern als Mann zu leben und reicht Snake respektvoll die Hand zum Abschied. Bevor Snake diese ergreifen kann, bricht Big Boss aber zusammen und kann gerade noch rechtzeitig von Snake aufgefangen werden. Mit schweren Atemzügen murmelt Big Boss, dass er, Zero, Liquid und Solidus alle dafür gekämpft haben, sich von der Unterdrückung und dem System zu befreien. Er lehnt sich an das Grab von The Boss und behauptet, dass von ihnen lediglich Snake derjenige ist, dem die Freiheit gegeben wurde, nicht der Spielball anderer Interessen zu sein. Mit den Worten, dass Snake die Außenwelt nun endlich mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen kann, da sein Körper und seine Seele alleine ihm gehören. Er rät Snake, einen Sinn für dieses Leben zu finden und stirbt schließlich an den Folgen des FoxDie. Galerie BigBossZurück.png BigBossAmFriedhof.png| BigBossUmarmtSnake.png| BigBossMitSnake.png| BigBossSnakeZero.png| BigBossVerächtlichZero.png| BigBossSchwächelt.png| BigBossReue.png| BigBossLetzterSalut.png| BigBossEnde.png| BigBossFällt.png| BigBossLiegt.png| Crying Wolf (クライング・ウルフ Kuraingu Urufu) Railgun-Sniper-Geschütz Sie wird von Debra Wilson Skelton und Fred Tatasciore gesprochen. Vergangenheit Sie stammt aus Afrika und als sie ein Kind war, wurde ihr Dorf von einer feindlichen Gruppe angegriffen. Dabei kamen ihre Eltern und Geschwister ums Leben und Wolf wurde zu einem Flüchtling. Sie floh mit ihrem kleinen Baby-Bruder - dem einzigen Überlebenden aus ihrer Familie - und floh aus dem Kriegsgebiet. Als sie eines Tages Feinde auf dem Weg vor sich sah, versteckte sich Wolf mit ihrem Bruder in einer leerstehenden Hütte aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann ihr Bruder zu weinen. Verzweifelt und voller Angst, dass die Soldaten sie finden und töten würden, hielt sie ihrem Bruder den Mund zu aber erstickte ihn dabei versehentlich. Traumatisiert lief sie nun mitten durch das Kriegsgebiet; die Leiche ihres Bruders noch in den Armen. Sie erreichte schließlich ein Flüchtlingscamp, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Leiche ihres Bruders in ihren Armen bereits verwest. Das ganze Trauma verursachte eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit in Wolf, die sich als Halluzination eines Wolfs manifestierte, der sie begleitete. Da es viele Babys in dem Flüchtlingscamp gab, die nachts schrien, fühlte die verzweifelte Wolf sich an den Tod ihres Bruders erinnert. Ihre zweite Persönlichkeit, der Wolf, linderte diese Schmerzen, indem er Nacht für Nacht eins der weinenden Babys zum Schweigen brachte. Einige Tage später attackierte eine feindliche Gruppe das Lager und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war kein Kind mehr am Leben. Ihre Taten konnte Wolf sich nicht eingestehen, so dass sie verzweifelt an dem Glauben festhielt, dass es ein Wolf war, der die Kinder getötet hatte, und nicht sie selbst. --- Sie stellt sich vor den Bulldozer und stoppt ihn mit ihrem Exoskelett. Dass sie dabei von einigen Soldaten beschossen wird, interessiert sie gar nicht. Danach bricht sie ziellos durch die Straßen und stößt den Bulldozer um bevor Screaming Mantis den Befehl zur Flucht gibt. ------- Als Snake zwischen zwei Gebäudekomplexen von Shadow Moses durch den Schnee läuft, prescht plötzlich Crying Wolf heran. Sie öffnet die Klappe am Rücken der Kampfrüstung und zieht ihr Sniper-Geschütz an sich heran um Snake ins Visier zu nehmen. Da ihr Geschütz kurz aufladen muss, hört Snake das Geräusch und springt zur Seite, so dass die Energieladung an ihm vorbeirauscht und hinter Snake explodiert. Wolf gibt noch einen zweiten Schuss ab, der einen Baum einstürzen lässt, was Snake sogleich nutzt um dahinter Deckung zu nehmen. Während Haven Trooper auftauchen um Sniper Wolf zu unterstützen, sinkt diese wieder in ihren Kampfanzug herab und prescht durch den Schnee. KAMPF Schließlich kann Snake Crying Wolf genug Schaden zufügen, so dass ihr Kampfanzug nicht länger funktioniert. Als Crying Beauty kriecht Wolf aus dem Wrack und landet im Schnee, wo sie sich windet und nur langsam auf die Beine kommt. Sie wankt auf Snake zu und murmelt panisch, dass sie pausenlos das Weinen von Babys hört. Sie fleht sie verzweifelt an, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und fällt schreiend zu Boden. Plötzlich bildet sie sich in ihrer Verzweiflung ein, dass Wölfe auf sie zulaufen und sie rollt sich weinend zusammen. Auch das Babyweinen wird wieder lauter. Und Crying Beauty schreit weinend, dass es ihr Leid tut und dass sie Angst hatte. Schließlich wird sie aber wieder ruhiger und behauptet emotionslos, dass es in Ordnung ist, zu weinen. Ihr Blick fällt auf Snake und sie kommt langsam wieder auf die Beine. Sie behauptet, dass sie keine Tränen mehr braucht, da sie schon zu lange geweint hat und lädt Snake ein, zu weinen wenn er es muss. Snake kann sie nun entgültig ausschalten und sie entweder auf tödliche oder nicht-tödliche Art besiegen. Schließlich sinkt Crying Beauty getroffen zu Boden, während ein letztes Mal das Babyweinen in ihrem Kopf ertönt. Wenn Snake sie nicht-tödlich besiegt, rollt Wolf sich in der Kindslage zusammen. Wenn er sie tötet, bleibt sie tot liegen. In beiden Fällen nimmt Snake ihre Railgun mit, bevor er geht. Kurz nachdem Snake sich von ihr abwendet, stapft ein einzelner Wolf aus dem Wald auf die regungslose Crying Beauty zu, nimmt sie auf seinen Rücken und trägt sie in den Wald. Galerie WolfBulldozer.png|Crying Wolf stoppt den Bulldozer CrWolfZielt.png WolfPanik.png WolfTrägtWolf.png Screaming Mantis Sie wird von Andrea Zafra und Fred Tatasciore gesprochen. ----------- Kann Gedanken anderer kontrollieren. Sie steuert durch ihre Fähigkeit die Gedanken der anderen Mitglieder. Vergangenheit Sie stammte aus Südamerika, wo sie in einem vom Bürgerkrieg zerrissenen Land aufwuchs. Ihr Dorf wurde niedergebrannt, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war und auf der Flucht wurde sie von ihren Eltern getrennt und floh in den Keller eines Gebäudes und versteckte sich dort. In dem Keller lagen dutzende Leichen von Menschen, die die Angreifer zu Tode gefoltert hatten. Während Mantis noch vor Furcht gelähmt war, hörte sie laute Schreie aus dem Stockwerk über ihr, wo die Folter stattfand. Sie konnte nicht fliehen und war für 10 Tage lang gezwungen, im Keller zwischen den Toten zu bleiben, während von oben Tag und Nacht die Schreie ertönten. Als sie es vor Hunger nicht mehr aushielt, begann sie die Leichen zu fressen - aber nur die männlichen. Sie redete sich ein, eine Gottesanbeterin zu sein und ihre Geschlechtspartner zu fressen. ---- Die Überreste ihrer zerbrochenen Psyche wurden durch Drogen und Hypnose zerstört und ihr wurde die Persönlichkeit von Psycho Mantis implantiert. Der Geist von Psycho Mantis und Screaming Mantis verschmolzen bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, aber Psycho Mantis erhielt die Kontrolle ----- Während des Angriffs auf die Soldaten mit dem Bulldozer versucht einer der Soldaten, zu fliehen. Allerdings wird er von Mantis' Psychokinese gepackt und gezwungen, seine Kameraden zu erschießen. Dann wird er in die Luft gehoben und so gestreckt, dass sich seine Wirbelsäule bricht. Mantis überwacht den Angriff insgesamt von einem Häuserdach aus und befehligt die anderen Mitglieder der Beauty and the Beast-Einheit. Irgendwann gibt sie den Aufbruchsbefehl und verneigt sich zuvor noch spöttisch von ihren toten Opfern. -------------- In einem zentralen Kontrollraum von Outer Heaven überwältigt sie Meryl Silverburg, die sie an ihre mentalen Marionettenfäden kettet und sie dadurch kontrolliert. Als kurz darauf Snake auftaucht, feuert Screaming Mantis eine Rakete auf ihn ab und während Snake dieser ausweicht, übernimmt Mantis wieder die Kontrolle über Meryl. Höhnisch behauptet sie, dass dies alte Erinnerungen weckt und bezieht sich damit auf Meryls und Snakes alte Konfrontation mit Psycho Mantis. Screaming Mantis befiehlt Meryl, sich selbst zu erschießen, aber im selben Moment taucht Johnny, ein Verbündeter von Snake und Meryl, auf und zerschießt die Puppenfäden, so dass Meryl befreit zu Boden sinkt. Daraufhin erscheint Screaming Mantis direkt vor Snake, der sie für Psycho Mantis hält, dessen Geist tatsächlich hinter Screaming Mantis schwebt und sie kontrolliert. Screaming Mantis erwidert jedoch, dass sie nicht Psycho Mantis ist, da dieser ein "anderes Ich" von ihr war. Danach schleudert sie weitere Puppenfäden durch den Raum, mit denen sie Meryl ein weiteres Mal unter ihre Kontrolle bringt. Sie versucht auch Johnny zu steuern, der aber keine Nanomaschinen hat und den sie darum nicht kontrollieren kann. Zudem feuert sie Energiebälle auf die zuvor von Snake getöteten Mitglieder der Haven Troopers und erweckt diese als willenlose Schemen wieder zum Leben und zwingt sie in den Kampf gegen Snake. KAMPF Schließlich stürzt Mantis aus der Luft, wird aber kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt telepathisch aufgefangen. Ihre Messer landen um sie herum und bohren sich in Form eines Kreises in den Boden. Sowohl Mantis als auch die Messer werden aber schließlich von einem psychokinetischen Wirbelsturm erfasst, der sie umherwirbeln lässt und Mantis' Kampfanzug auseinanderreißt und die Einzelteile sowie die Messer durch den Raum schleudert. Mantis schlägt als Screaming Beauty auf dem Boden auf und rappelt sich langsam wieder auf die Füße. Als sie zu einem Sprung ansetzt, kracht sie aber wieder auf den Boden, so dass sie sich erneut aufrappeln muss. Direkt vor Snake kommt sie auf die Beine und schreit verzweifelt, dass er die Schreie aufhören lassen soll, da diese ihr Angst machen und sie verletzen. Wie in einem unsichtbaren Käfig gefangen fleht Mantis, dass man sie herauslässt da sie nicht atmen kann. Dann aber wird sie ganz ruhig und steht wieder auf. Sie wendet sich Snake zu und läuft langsam auf ihn zu, so dass dieser sie nun entweder auf tödliche oder nicht tödliche Art und Weise auslöschen kann. Wenn er sie nicht-tödlich besiegt, rollt Mantis sich in der Kindslage zusammen. Galerie ScMantisOstenKontrolle.png|Screaming Mantis steuert die BB-Einheit ScMantisFliegt.png|Mantis behält die Kontrolle ScMantisGesteuert.png ScMantisKampf.png ScMantisPuppen.png ScMantisMeryl.png ScMantisFällt.png ScBeautyLäuft.png ScBeautyLiegt.png Patriots Sie kontrollieren Politik, Militär und Wirtschaft. Sie entscheiden sogar, wer der Präsident wird. Niemand weiß, wer sie wirklich sind. Alle Entscheidungen werden von dem Rat der Weisen, 12 Menschen, getroffen. Sie regulieren die verschiedenen Interessen der Bevölkerung durch "kontrollierte Präsentation". ------ Johnson trat ihnen aus Machtgier bei. Der U.S.-Präsident Johnson ist ihre Marionette. Alles, was unter Johnsons Präsidentschaft erwirkt wurde, wurde in Wirklichkeit von den Patriots befohlen. (Weltraum-Verteidigunsprogramm, Senkung der Einkommenssteuer, nationales Raketenprogramm). Das Land wird gemäß der Interessen der Patriots geformt und kontrolliert. Als Johnsons Machtgier wuchs und er nicht länger eine Schachfigur der Patriots sein wollte, wollte er Arsenal Gear stehlen um es als Faustpfand gegen die Patriots in der Hinterhand zu haben. Er wollte sich so in ihre Anführerriege einerpressen. ------ ------ Mit dem Y2K-Programm wurde die Zensur der Patriots an Regierungen weltweit verteilt. Auch OS-Updates für die Bevölkerung seitem enthielten das Update so dass die Patriots weltweit kontrollieren, was geschieht. ------ Die Patriots ließen Metal Gear RAY umgestalten um als Beschützer für ihr Meisterwerk, Arsenal Gear, zu fungieren, welches in der Tarnungsform Big Shell vor der Küste Manhattans lag. Arsenal Gear hat Zugriff zum taktischen Militärnetz und somit völlige Kontrolle über die nationalen Streitkräfte der USA und ihre Atomwaffen. Mit Arsenal Gear wollen die Patrioten den Status quo der Welt erhalten und eine neue Art der Kontrolle schaffen. Robert Ames wird von ihnen nach Big Shell geschick um Johnson zu überwachen. ------- Die Patriots nehmen Olga Gurlukovich ihr Kind ab und epressen sie so. Sie schicken sie nach Big Shell um Raiden dort zu unterstützen. ------- Im Jahr 2007 erfuhren die Patriots von dem Plan der U.S. Marines, eine neue Art von Metal Gear, den Metal Gear RAY, herzustellen. Da dies nicht mit ihren Plänen im Einklang stand ließen die Patriots den Befehl geben, Metal Gear RAY zu erobern. Gleichzeitig beschlossen die Patriots, die Anti-Metal-Gear-Organisation Philanthropy zu eliminieren, die ihren Plänen schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war. Die Patriots ließen daher Informationen über Metal Gear RAY an Solid Snake und Hal Emmerich, die Leiter von Philanthropy, leiten damit diese angeregt waren, nachzuforschen ob die Marines tatsächlich einen Metal Gear entwickelten. Ihre Pläne dienten auch dazu, Solid Snake zu diskreditieren, der nach Shadow Moses zu einem Helden geworden war. Während Metal Gear RAY an Bord der USS Discovery transportiert wurde und gerade die Küste vor Manhattan überquerte, infiltrierte Solid Snake das Schiff um nach Beweisen zu suchen. Gleichzeitig landete eine von Revolver Ocelot und Sergei Gurlukovich angeführte Söldnertruppe mit Helikoptern an Deck der Discovery, wo sie heimlich die Wachen erdolchten und ihre Leichen von Bord warfen, ohne dass die Marines im Lagerraum davon etwas mitbekamen. Die Söldner drangen ins Innere des Lagerraums ein, wo Ocelot Gurlukovich verriet und tötete und das ganze Schiff durch C4 zum Sinken brachte. Während die Marines verzweifelt versuchten, sich zu retten, übernahm Ocelot die Kontrolle über Metal Gear RAY und nutze es um aus dem sinkenden Schiff zu entkommen. Während Ocelot mit RAY entkam, wurde Snake, der zuvor an Bord von einer Cypher-Drone der Patriots gefilmt wurde, für den terroristischen Anschlag beschuldigt und täuschte daher seinen Tod vor. Direkt nachdem die Discovery gesunken war, schickten die Patriots einen Öltanker an genau die selbe Stelle und versenkten den Tanker, damit das Öl auslaufen konnte und es wirken würde, als wäre die Folge von Snakes Anschlag eine Umweltkatastrophe. Dies ermöglichte es den Patriots, die Offshore-Reinigungsbasis Big Shell im Meer vor Manhattan zu errichten, die das Gebiet reinigen sollte. In Wirklichkeit war Big Shell jedoch nur eine Tarnung und diente in Wahrheit als Fertigungsfabrik für ein riesiges Metal Gear, das als Festung dienen sollte und die GW-K.I. hausen und verteidigen sollte. Mithilfe von Arsenal Gear planten die Patriots, durch GW die digitale Informationsflut, die die Bevölkerung erhielt, zu zensieren und die Massen so gezielt zu beeinflussen. Die Wissenschaftlerin Emma Emmerich wurde auf Big Shell von den Patriots beauftragt, GW und das Programm zu entwickeln, nach der die K.I. Informationen analysieren und entweder weitergeben oder löschen sollte. Beauty and the Beast-Einheit * siehe: Beauty and the Beast-Einheit Dead Cell * siehe: ''Dead Cell Fatman * ''siehe: Fatman Fortune * siehe: ''Fortune Liquid Ocelot * ''siehe: ''Revolver Ocelot Laughing Octopus * ''siehe: ''Laughing Octopus Outer Heaven * ''siehe: ''Outer Heaven (Firma) Raging Raven * ''siehe: ''Raging Raven Sergei Gurlukovich * ''siehe: ''Sergei Gurlukovich Solidus Snake * ''siehe: Solidus Snake Söhne der Freiheit * ''siehe: ''Söhne der Freiheit Vamp * ''siehe: ''Vamp (Metal Gear) Zero * ''siehe: ''Zero (Metal Gear)